Seigi no Se
Details *'Title:' 正義のセ *'Title (romaji):' Seigi no Se *'Also known as:' Ms. Justice *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Legal *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 9.75% *'Broadcast network:' NTV *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Apr-11 to 2018-Jun-13 *'Air time:' Wednesday 22:00 *'Theme song:' Shippaigaku by Fukuyama Masaharu Synopsis For the past 2 years, Prosecutor Takemura Ririko has worked in the Yokohama District Public Prosecutor’s Office. Ririko, who is a hard worker and has a strong sense of justice, is not good at her job. Ririko grows as a prosecutor and a woman after being in charge of multiple cases. -- MyDramaList User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Yokohama District Public Prosecutor’s Office *Yoshitaka Yuriko as Takemura Ririko **Kenmochi Sakura (剣持桜) as young Ririko *Yasuda Ken as Aihara Tsutomu *Miura Shohei as Otsuka Hitoshi *Hirano Kinari as Kimura Hideki *Shukugawa Atom as Enokido Osamu *Tsukaji Muga as Tokunaga Taichi *Terawaki Yasufumi as Umemiya Yuzuru ;Takemura Family *Hirose Alice as Takemura Haruko (Ririko's younger sister) *Miyazaki Yoshiko as Takemura Yoshiko (Ririko's mother) *Namase Katsuhisa as Takemura Koichi (Ririko's father) ;Others *Ohno Takuro as Nakamuta Yuki *Ito Takashi as Mikami *Watanabe Shu as Goto Koichi *Takamatsu Saki as Mina (Tsutomu's daughter) ;Cameos *Ishiguro Ken as Onda Tohru (ep1) *Asari Yosuke as Mukai Toshiya (ep1) *Moriya Kanna as Mukai Miori (ep1) *Rokkaku Shinji as Tanaka Keisuke (ep1) *Toyomoto Akinaga (豊本明長) as Police officer (ep1) *Suzunosuke as Hayashi Kazushi (ep1) *Osumi Kenya (大澄賢也) as Machida Yoshiyuki (ep2) *Zaizen Naomi as Machida Karen (ep2) *Yahagi Honoka as Machida Maria (ep2) *Ishibashi Tamotsu as Katayama Yuusuke (ep2) *Miura Takahiro as Suzuki Masao (ep3) *Isoyama Sayaka as Sawai Nanami (ep3) *Hirata Kaoru as Sasahara Junko (ep3,6) *Taki Yukari as Tomomi (ep3,6) *Kayashima Narumi as Sato Fune (ep4) *Shirasu Jin as Katsumura Hiroshi (ep4) *Kikuchi Kinya as Hayashida (ep4) *Kubo Akira as Sato Tadanori (ep4) *Maehara Kou (前原滉) as Kondo Shota (ep4) *Harada Ryuji as Takashima Atsushi (ep5) *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Motegi Yasuhiko (ep5) *Sato Megumi as Miyake Kaori (ep5) *Inoue Eriko (井上依吏子) as Nishiyama Mio (ep5) *Yokoyama Shoji (横山祥二) as store manager (ep5) *Okabe Nao as Ishino Yuji (ep5) *Kurashina Kana as Tashiro Misaki (ep6) *Okayama Amane as Asada Kento (ep6) *Uesugi Shuhei as Kobayashi Takuya (ep6) *Kizuki Hajime (城築創) as Yamakawa (ep6) *Yoshiie Akihito (吉家章人) as Tada Takao (ep6) *Watanabe Eriko (渡辺江里子) as Takahata Michiko (ep6) *Hashimoto Tadayuki (橋本禎之) as Komiyama Shotaro (ep6) *Gomi Taeko (五味多恵子) as Hashimoto Shizue (ep6) *Kasahara Hideyuki as Kamikura Mamoru (ep6) *Asaka Mayumi as Segawa Yayoi (ep7) *Kondo Koen as Komine Yuichi (ep7) *Sato Reo (佐藤令旺) as Komine Hironao (ep7) *Inoue Natsuha (井上夏葉) as Komine Yasue (ep7) *Masuda Erina (益田恵梨菜) as Mizuta Saki (ep7) *Masana Bokuzo as Saito Shigenori (ep8) *Kiriyama Renn as Mitsuoka Shunta (ep8) *Kondo Haruna (近藤春菜) as Izawa Riho (ep8) *Ura Mayu (浦まゆ) as Yokoyama Akane (ep8) *Nagao Takuya (長尾卓也) as Iwamoto Hiroyuki (ep8) *Omija Hazuki (大見謝葉月) as Mihara Hinako (ep8) *Azuma Mikihisa as Murai Naohi (ep9) *Mukaichi Mion as Sakashita Ayumi (ep9) *Minemura Rie as Sakashita Misayo (ep9) *Moritaka Ai as Sugimoto Natsuki (ep9) *Komaki Nana (小牧那凪) as Aoyama Sayaka (ep9) *Itohara Minami (糸原美波) as Ono Yuki (ep9) *Koyama Rina (小山莉奈) as Nemoto Shiori (ep9) *Nakamura Shuri (中村守里) as Wada Moe (ep9) *Miya Naoko as principal (ep9) *Kouno Masayuki (河野マサユキ) as Goda Shingo (ep9) *Takuma Shin as Nakajo Yoshinari (ep10) *Ochiai Motoki as Nakajo Hidenari (ep10) *Okamoto Rei as Oishi Emiko (ep10) *Sato Yuki as Irie Daisuke (ep10) *Iida Kisuke as Kano Isamu (ep10) *Komatsu Ayaka as Higuchi Nao (ep10) *Ono Ryo as Tsukada Tomoyuki (ep10) *Aoki Kazuyo as Kiyoe (ep10) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Agawa Sawako (阿川佐和子) *'Screenwriter:' Matsuda Yuko *'Chief Producer:' Nishi Norihiko *'Producer:' Kato Masatoshi, Suzuki Kaori *'Director:' Nagumo Seiichi, Akashi Hiroto (明石広人), Iwasaki Marie (岩﨑マリエ) *'Music:' Tokuda Masahiro External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2018 Category:NTV